


ground control

by the4thvvall



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: APH America - Freeform, Angst, Astronaut AU, Drabble, Hetalia, One-Shot, Sad, USUK - Freeform, actually there's not much usuk, astronaut alfred f jones, based off an erin hanson poem so creds to her, im sorry, its literally just america in space, really short thing i wrote in class, space, this is p sad, usuk oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 11:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11623014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the4thvvall/pseuds/the4thvvall
Summary: kinda angsty one-shot with astronaut america





	ground control

"Ground Control, this is commander Alfred F. Jones signing in."

He steadied his breathing.

"I'm reporting live from Mars."

He turned and saw the rubble of his destroyed ship.

"Find another planet, this one is no good."

The stars illuminated the sky like millions of light bulbs dangling from an endless ceiling.

"My work here is done."

A single glistening tear fell from his eye.

"I have failed my mission."

Floating.

"Tell my friends I said goodbye."

Another tear.

"Tell Arthur I said goodbye."

The Sun was setting; blue.

"Don't remember me as a fallen soldier, but as a hero."

The sunset was unreal.

"I hope we find another planet soon."

Space is completely silent

"I hope we can find a planet that makes life extraordinary."

The Sun resembled his eyes.

"As Earth did to mine."

Drifting, drifting.

"Always dream big."

His oxygen was running low.

"Always search for the unknown."

He smiled for the last time.

"Because the sky is never the limit."

An American flag stood proudly on the planet's surface.

"Tell the people to look upwards, because there's more that life's about. From an explorer of the cosmos,"

Lungs burning, heart slowing, drifting, floating,

"Ground Control, I'm signing out."


End file.
